Endearment
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries take the day off while they're not at war, and Greil decides to do something special for Mordecai. I know he is dead by the time they get Mordecai, but this is kinda like a 'what if Greil used Ragnell instead and beat the Black Knight' kinda thing. GreilxMordecai implied IkexSoren


**Endearment **

**Okay, so for those of you who don't know, I love the weird pairing GrielxMordecai, even though they never **_**never**_**never **never** meet. Here's a little one-shot I wrote for no reason. **

I feel something soft press against my face. I groan and open my eyes slightly. I see nothing but light blue. I smile to myself, then move a little closer, forming my body to his. His long, light blue tail softly curls around my thigh.

I let my hands slowly slip under his shirt. The large, hard muscles feel warm against my hands. My face buries deeply into his neck, breathing in his warm, musty scent. It's comforting to me, the smell of the forest which always seems to linger on him.

Leaving soft kisses against his silken skin, I move closer and closer to his face. I hear a quiet purr, smiling to myself as I hold his sides. I lean closer and softly nip at his pointed, blue ear. I feel a large hand on my own.

Our fingers entwine tightly. Completely pressed together, we lay in almost complete silence. The only noise in the air is the bird song and my kisses. I stop kissing his ear and move to the crook of his neck. Burying my face into the soft flesh, I bite and kiss.

I hear a low groan as I bite down harder. My tongue trails over the bite mark slowly, savoring the delicious taste. I slowly grip the bottom of his shirt. He doesn't object as I start to pull it off. Once I've removed the cloth from his large, muscled chest, I press closer.

My already bare chest rubs against his back. The large Laguz slowly rolls over in my arms and looks at me. I smile kindly at him. I pull him against me even tighter and press my lips to his. We kiss several times before a small rustling outside the tent catches our attention.

We both look over. A small boy pokes his head into the tent, his black hair falling to the side.

"Mr. Griel? Is Ike awake?" Soren asks almost silently.

I look over at the tiny Beorc laying behind Mordecai. He's still asleep. I look back to the Branded.

"No." I reply just as quietly.

He looks down, then leaves without saying anything. I look back to Mordecai. He rubs his face against my chest. I tangle my fingers in his hair softly.

"Griel, this isn't right." I hear my tiger mumble into my chest.

"I know." I reply in a sigh. "But I don't care. Love is love, no matter if it's immoral or not."

"I just don't want to hurt you or your son." Mordecai sighs.

"_Our_ son. You just don't want to hurt our son. Remember, the only reason I had him was because we wanted a family." I remind him as I look over at the small Beorc, who's sleeping silently behind the Laguz.

I hear a quiet purr, then he presses closer to my stomach. I hold him tighter.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, whether all of Tellius is destroyed, or we live together peacefully for the rest of our lives, I will always love you." I pull him up so we're eye level with each other.

I press my lips to his.

"Hopefully we'll live peacefully together for the rest of our lives." He whispers against my lips.

"I hope so too." I smile, looping my arms tightly around his thick neck.

I pull him up against me, then reach behind him and pull Ike up against his back. I smile as the small Beorc mumbles something in his sleep, then rolls over and presses against Mordecai's back. I lay my head down and press my face into the Laguz's light blue hair.

I kiss the top of his head and stroke the back of Ike's head. I close my eyes again, slowly falling asleep once more.

**Aaaaannnnnddd I wrote this just because. Yeah, I love Griel, and I love Mordecai, and I love GrielxMordecai. Please read and review! Also, no flames. Seriously, I AM aware that this pairing is practically impossible, but deal with it. I can like them if I want. **


End file.
